


Neera's Noms

by orphan_account



Series: Dinosaur Vore [2]
Category: Dinosaur (2000)
Genre: Other, Scat, Urine, Vore, full_tour, non-fatal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sequel to Aladar's Accident, where Neera accidentally swallows Zini.
Series: Dinosaur Vore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913695
Kudos: 1





	Neera's Noms

NEERA'S NOMS  
________________

A Dinosaur's Dinosaur full tour vore story

Zini's niece Suri had once been accidentally eaten by a dinosaur (a fate that she actually had enjoyed) and taking a trip through the digestive tract and come out the other end as was told in Aladar's Accident. Zini had had no such misfortune. However, that changed one day while traveling to the Nesting Ground with Aladar.

They had stopped for water Zini had had a hard time getting through to get water. Finally, he got through and, being very hot, dove right in. That was a mistake for he soon was accidentally drunk by Neera. He went down her throat and entered her stomach.

"What the ####?!" he moaned. The acid didn't digest her, per se, but it did burn off a bunch of his fur, leaving bald patches. He pounded on the stomach, but it seemed that Neera didn't notice. He spent hours in here before finally being moved to the small intestine as he was squeezed downward through a hole in the bottom of the stomach.

Zini was finally inside of her small initestine. In here, villi pulled at him. This was annoying but he could do nothing to prevent it. Meanwhile, Neera stopped. "What's going on?" Kron asked.  
"Have to poop." she replied.  
"Make it quick."  
Neera went behind some rocks and crouched over, relieving herself of her liquid and solid wastes. She soon resumed walking again with the herd.  
After many hours of twists and turns, Zini finally approached the end of the small intestine. He was pushed up against an opening and over the next minute, was slowly pushed through it.

Zini was finally fully pushed through the opening. He could tell right away that he was in a different part of Neera's body. Though there was more room than the small intestine, the gas smelled far worse. Also, by this point, Neera's waste had solidified into hard smelly clumps.

These clumps started to harden around him. "Shit, I'm being covered in dinosaur shit!" he moaned.

Over the next several hours, Zini was moved through Neera's coiling large intestine. He was coated more and more in dinosaur poop. Luckily, this intestine seemed to be shorter than the small intestine. Finally, he neared a drop in the tunnel. The waste up ahead suddenly dropped . Zini was moved toward this same drop.

He fell into the rectum, which was mostly empty. "This must be her backdoor." Zini said to himself.

As Neera had pooped earlier, the rectum was only partially full. "Damn it!" Zini muttered. He would have to wait a while unless he could compel her to defecate.

Zini kicked Neera's anus, but it did no good. She felt the urge to go, but out here in the open with carnataurs wandering about was not a good time or place to take a dump. So she kept going. Zini realized that Neera must have gone earlier due to the low amount of waste in her rectum. Who knew how long it would be before she went again. As long as it took, he would have no choice but to wait. PHHHHHBT! Neera farted. Some dinosaurs stared at her and she blushed.

Zini gagged. "Damn, that reeked!" he moaned. He couldn't do much about it as he was stuck inside her rear end. He hoped that all of her walking would make her want to go poop sooner rather than later.

While Zini waited in Neera's rectum, her waste slowly piling on top of him, Neera, along with Aladar and the others, made her way to the Nesting Grounds. Luckily, Aladar had found a better way as Kron's way of going over the wall of rocks blocking the main path was futile as there was a sheer drop at the top. She felt glad to finally be here, even if her brother hadn't made it. She did have Aladar after all. However, she had something really pressing to deal with at the moment.

She had a big load to excrete. She hadn't had time to take a dump since she last went two days ago. Kron had been pushing her like mad, because he was mad. Now, however, they'd reached the safety of the Nesting Grounds and she could finally take a dump in peace without fear of being attacked by a Carnotaur or some other predator. She went away from the others, looking for a place to crap. Upon finding one, she bent down and squatted.

Zini gagged as several farts moved past him. He couldn't wait to get out of here! Suddenly, Neera's anus opened and some light went through. The feces in front of him made its way through the anal sphincter and into the cloacal cavity below as it made its way out of Neera's body. The lemur slowly approached the bottom of the rectum.

Outside, a growing mound of solid waste formed on the grass. Also coming out of Neera's cloaca was urine, which soaked and killed the grass around her. She felt something hard press against her anus. UNNNNH! UNNNNNNH! UNNNNNH! She grunted but couldn't dislodge it. UNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNH! With a powerful grunt, she pushed whatever it was out her anus and out her cloaca.

Zini was hit with more farts, urine, and feces from above as the hadrosaur continued to evacuate. Finally, she had emptied out all of her solid and liquid wastes. She shook her rear end, loosening any leftover waste that clung to her cloaca. Zini stretching and moaned, finally able to move better after being forced to curl up into a ball in Neera's intestines.

Neera saw her wastes moving and freaked out. "Ahhhhhh!" she yelled, taking off. Zini went and took a well-needed bath. It got the waste off of his body but he still stank. Plus, to his horror, he discovered some bald patched on his fur where the acid had burned off some of the fur. He soon encountered Aladar.

"Zini, there you are. I was beginning to worry about you. I was worried that you'd gotten lost." he said in relief. He smelled Zini. "Yuck, you smell awful. What happened to you?" he asked.  
"You don't want to know!" Zini assured him, and would say nothing more about what had happened to him.


End file.
